Back From Silverpelt
by Oo-Rainpath-oO
Summary: When Honeyfern returns from Silverpelt as Icecloud and Lionblaze's kit, she is involved in a prophecy. She goes through all kinds of things, and when she falls in love with Berrynose's kit, she strives to save ThunderClan. This is her story. Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Yep! I got enough poll votes to tell me that this is most popular! And so...**

**The allegiances of Back From Silverpelt is here!! Have a read and check out the kits of ThunderClan...:) I just took the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice and added the kits and stuff. So yeah. **

**Oh and, Happy New Year! 2010 will be another great year! XD**

**

* * *

**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**LEADER**

Firestar- handsome ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and bright green eyes

**DEPUTY**

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

**WARRIORS**

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, BRIARPAW

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Leafpool-small light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white chest, and white paws

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, IVYPAW

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICE, BLOSSOMPAW

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, DOVEPAW

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

APPRENTICE, BUMBLEPAW

Millie- light gray tabby she-cat

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Whitewing- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

**APPRENTICES**

Ivypaw- light brown tabby-and-white she-cat

Dovepaw- fluffy gray she-cat with golden eyes

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and a brown stripe down back

Briarpaw- dark brown she-cat

Bumblepaw- pale gray tom with black stripes

**ELDERS**

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes; retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

**QUEENS**

Ferncloud- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and pale green eyes

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat; mother to Spiderleg's kits: Creamkit (cream long-furred she-cat), Specklekit (black-speckled cream tom) and Petalkit (cream tabby she-cat)

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; mother to Berrynose's kits: Fawnkit (tortoiseshell she-cat) and Darkkit (dark cream tom with tortoiseshell markings)

Icecloud- white she-cat with bright blue eyes; mother to Lionblaze's kits: Honeykit (light golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes) and Frostkit (white she-kit with dark blue eyes)

**ShadowClan**

**LEADER**

Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**DEPUTY**

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FLAMETAIL (ginger tom)

**WARRIORS**

Oakfur- small brown tom

APPRENTICE, FERRETPAW (cream-and-gray tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- blacktom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

APPRENTICE, PINEPAW (black she-cat)

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW(ginger tom)

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**QUEENS**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**LEADER**

Onestar- brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS**

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

APPRENTICE, WHISKERPAW (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, FURZEPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, BOULDERPAW (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**QUEENS**

NONE

**ELDERS**

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**LEADER**

Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY**

Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE (gray tabby she-cat)

**WARRIORS**

Reedwhisker-black tom

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW (dark brown tabby tom)

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby

APPRENTICE, TROUTPAW (pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, MOSSYPAW (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, RUSHPAW (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

**QUEENS**

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

Blackclaw-smoky-black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Preface

**Like a preface should be, this is very short. About 460 words. Oh, and yes, Lionblaze and Icecloud are mates-- I just didn't know who should be Honeykit's parents...so...yeah. Enjoy this prologue! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Preface**

Jayfeather sensed a storm approaching, for the dense taste of rain was drifting in the air. He groaned in irritation as he glanced at Cinderheart, who was staring worriedly at her friend and Clanmate Icecloud while the young white she-cat screeched in pain. _Her kits are coming soon. _The medicine cat breathed in frustration, his breath becoming a puff of pale mist. Why did his brother's kits have to come at such the wrong moment? His blind, azure eyes gleamed as the medicine den was shadowed by storm clouds. He gently pushed Cinderheart away from Icecloud, his eyes settled on the small snow-colored queen. Leaf-bare was arriving soon, and the air was crisp with chill.

"She's going to have kits," Jayfeather murmured at the gray tabby she-cat, who merely dipped her head and exited the medicine den. He glimpsed at Daisy, Poppyfrost, and Ferncloud and flicked his tail. They sweeped their tails, wrapping the kits around them. Poppyfrost had Berrynose's kits just two moons ago, and Daisy had new kits for Spiderleg, who was finally acting more like a father. Icecloud rolled over from her nest in agony. The medicine cat swiftly reached her, and soon the queen let out a piercing scream. _The kits are coming._

***

_ Who am I? _She saw nothing but blackness. _Where am I? _She could not feel her own paws. Suddenly stars twinkled in the darkness, and gradually, it lit up the atmosphere. All she could she were her pale whiskers twitching beside her cheeks. She waited. And waited. It was all blank with darkness; the only source of light was the stars. So she kept waiting. Finally, a dark, blue-gray shape approached her. The blue-gray shape was a cat. Who was it? The cat looked so familiar… But she didn't recognize her. Solemnly the gray she-cat settled in front of her, and her piercing blue gaze balanced on her. She felt uncomfortable. Just as she squirmed uneasily, shifting her paws, the cat spoke. Her voice was cold, like the air of leaf-bare.

"You were not supposed to die," the cat whispered softly. Her voice was dropped into a gentle, low tone, barely audible. "StarClan has given you another chance… for the honey will fill the heart of the dark, and thunder will strike for light." What did this mystifying cat mean? _Honey? Dark? Thunder…? Honey… _A realization struck the she-cat. _Oh, right! My name is… my name is Honeyf—_

Before she could continue, starlight filed the air, and all was bright… bright… and nothing else. Then darkness returned.


	3. 1: Honeykit

**Yep. This is chapter one. And yeah, I improved my writing style-- the dialogues are no longer bunched up together. This chapter is called _Honeykit_. Oh, and I downloaded this font called Apple Garamond and I used it for this story on Microsoft Word, and it's _so _cute. I love that font (it's a serif font). Okay. Rant over. XD**

**Please read! (You all have not waken up yet. So when you wake up, please read this. And review so I know you read it x3)**

**And yes, I'm updating this fast because I have nothing to do. (:**

* * *

**Honeykit**

Lionblaze pressed his muzzle against Icecloud's cheek as they gazed at the kits proudly. "You did it, Icecloud," he murmured soothingly, and his mate licked his face with affection. His mate had borne two kits right before he returned from a hunting patrol: two pretty she-kits, one a white she-cat, the other a pale golden tabby she-cat. Their eyes did not open yet. The storm faded away as Icecloud gave Lionblaze a jaded but loving look.

"What should we name these kits?" Icecloud prompted. She gently removed her tail from under the golden she-kit's small, fragile back. The white kit let out a playful growl and the light golden tabby kit rolled over and purred. Lionblaze chuckled at the kits and touched noses with Icecloud. He thought for a moment, and glanced at his kits with love. The white she-kit had a pelt resembling frost.

He nuzzled his mate. "The white kit can be Frostkit, right?" The pretty white she-cat he loved flashed his favorite, pure grin. Frostkit began wrestling her sister, rolling over the other kit. The tabby kit grunted, and Lionblaze snorted with laughter. He was already in love with his kits. Both of them glanced at the golden she-kit thoughtfully. Cinderheart, who had been worrying about Icecloud throughout the whole of the birth, padded over to them and greeted them joyfully.

"These are beautiful kits," Cinderheart purred. "What are their names?" Her blue eyes clouded as she stared at the golden kit.

Icecloud smiled brightly. "Oh, Lionblaze suggested a perfect name for the white kit," she flicked her plumy tail at Frostkit as she spoke so, "Her name is Frostkit. The other one doesn't have a name. We're trying to think of one for her." Cinderheart dipped her head, her gaze still on the unnamed kit. Suddenly her eyes flashed with sorrow.

"Your kit looks so much like Honeyfern…" Cinderheart seemed near tears as she continued to stare at the kit, who was now chasing her own tail. Lionblaze blinked in surprise. Their kit _did _look a lot like Honeyfern… and he couldn't stand Icecloud's grim look as she realized it, too. The golden tabby tom leaned forward and pressed against Icecloud, then glimpsed at Cinderheart reassuringly.

"Let's name this kit Honeykit," Lionblaze suggested, trying to be helpful. His mate was so selfless— sometimes it was as if she felt what others were feeling, making her so understanding and genuine. Icecloud's gaze moved to Cinderheart, asking for approval. Cinderheart sniffed and dipped her head gratefully. Honeykit just let out a soft purr and rolled over, crushing the soft, dry grass of her mother's nest.

***

Honeykit could scent the thick smell of marigold rafting away from the orange-yellow flower, its tiny petals smooth and delicate. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes, watching Jayfeather work with the petals and leaves, plucking them from the herb and then chewing them, applying them to Mousewhisker's wound. Bumblepaw had accidentally inflicted it during battle training, and the gray apprentice was worriedly staring at his mentor apologetically. She was intently watching Mousewhisker flinch from the slight pain of the herb. Then, Jayfeather put some goldenrod poultice on the claw wound on the gray-and-white tom's pelt. He had already stopped the bleeding with cobwebs.

_"Boo!" _growled a voice as someone tackled Honeykit, snapping her out of her daydream. It was her sister, Frostkit. Irked, Honeykit nipped her sister on the ear and knocked Frostkit's forehead with her right paw.

Rolling her eyes, Frostkit mewled, "What's so fun about watching Jayfeather work? He's just a grumpy medicine cat. It must be _so _boring being him!" Honeykit just turned away and continued to watch the medicine cat treat Mousewhisker. Her whiskers drooped. Jayfeather had finished working, and now Bumblepaw was apologizing to Mousewhisker again. She sighed and glared at her sister.

"I want to be a medicine cat," Honeykit sighed. "It's so interesting to me— how everything worked." Frostkit chuckled in amusement, and shrugged.

"Looks boring to me."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is _not_!"

"Is too!" Frostkit purred and batted at Honeykit's ear. "I won't ever want to be a medicine cat. I mean, herbs are _smelly_." Honeykit groaned, aggravated. Though they were both two moons old, when she reaches her sixth moon, she'd be a great medicine cat apprentice!

Defensively, she growled, "That's not true! Some herbs smell good, too." But Frostkit had padded away to play with other kits. Sighing, she ambled after her sister. _Mouse dung. _Her sister was now chatting away with Daisy's and Poppyfrost's kits. _Probably gossiping about me, _Honeykit grunted. _Why don't any of them find being medicine cat interesting? _She was surprised when Darkkit, Poppyfrost's elder kit scampered over to her and grinned. His sleek dark cream pelt shone in the shadows.

Darkkit just smiled at her pleasantly. "I also think being medicine cat might be interesting," he began. "But I would want to have a mate when I grow up, and I think I'd make a better warrior. So I just wish to become a normal apprentice." His words seemed so deep, but he was just four moons old. _That means Frostkit _did _gossip about me, _the golden kit sighed. "Don't you think so, Honeykit?" Her blue gaze bore into his green one. Shyly, she nodded her head. _That might be true, _she thought quietly. _I do beat Frostkit all the time in play-fights. I will probably serve ThunderClan better as a warrior, _she finally decided. Darkkit grinned and touched noses with her, and sprang away. Honeykit glanced at Jayfeather, who was now preparing poultices, and turned away, following Darkkit to join the other kits.

"What did Darkkit say to you?" Creamkit, Daisy's second-eldest kit leaned toward Honeykit, her amber gaze gleaming of admiration. Her creamy tail was waving in the air, drawing invisible shapes in the atmosphere with the tip of her plumy tail.

Honeykit just shrugged. "Nothing. He just told me I should be a warrior instead of a medicine cat because I'd probably serve the Clan better that way." Creamkit's eyes glimmered.

"He's so nice, isn't he?" she purred. Honeykit rolled her eyes. Her friend had a _huge _crush on Darkkit. So she just shrugged in reply and Creamkit continued to rant about the way Darkkit's pelt shone in the starlight and how his green eyes would sparkle with kindness when he spoke. But most of what Creamkit said was true. Darkkit _was _kind, and he was selfless. His pelt was sleek-furred and well-groomed, and when the moonlight dappled it, it would reflect the stars. His eyes did gleam of care and compassion and thoughtfulness when he spoke, and he did have a mannered personality. Of course, Creamkit was still exaggerating a bit. Honeykit just sighed once again. Darkkit approached them, dazzling Creamkit immediately.

"Hey, Honeykit, Creamkit," he greeted them. "Fawnkit and I are going to play snow outside. Icecloud and Daisy say you all can, too!" The cream she-kit beside Honeykit squealed in delight, and they followed him outside. Frostkit was stumbling in the snow with Petalkit and Specklekit was wrestling with Darkkit while Fawnkit and Creamkit watched. Honeykit just lay down in the snow focused on a small snowflake drifting onto her nose while thinking about Darkkit's words. When she got out of the snow, her body was numb.

* * *

**Edit: yeah. Elizabeth-chan pointed out that Creamkit and Darkkit are kin. Okay. Shoot...ew. But still, that can happen, right? And it's just a small crush. So yeah.**


	4. 2: Back to the Days of a Kit

**Well, here you go. Chapter 2. And I appreciate all three reviewers right now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

**

**Back to the Days of a Kit**

His name was now Darkpaw. He was now an apprentice, and his mentor was Sorreltail. It felt odd that he was now an apprentice, and although he was delighted to be an apprentice he still missed the days when he was still four moons old and wrestling with Specklekit, who was now Specklepaw as well. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw, and Briarpaw became warriors: Blossomheart, Bumblestripe, and Briarfern. Only Honeykit and Frostkit remained kits, for they were still five-moon-old kits. Darkpaw felt as if he were betraying the two kits for they didn't get to be apprentices with them. However, Honeykit didn't seem to mind. She was always mild and serene, and even as a kit she was so lithe. Frostkit would complain all the time with envy, but Honeykit just glanced at the sky when her sister did so. How could Honeykit act so perfect? Wasn't she ever jealous? He wished she would join the apprentice's den soon; he'd missed her company. Yes, without knowing, Darkpaw gradually grew to like the golden she-kit very much. Thinking about Honeykit, Darkpaw fetched a plump mouse and scrambled into the apprentice's den. Creampaw was in there, chattering away with her sister Petalpaw, who eagerly listened to her fresh gossip news, and Darkpaw made sure he kept a good distance away from them. He did not like gossip, especially when Creampaw was gossiping. It was disgusting to hear himself mentioned by her, described as some perfect cat who wasn't him, which was pretty much all she'd talk about. She had a huge crush on him, but Darkpaw didn't like her the way she liked him. It was elaborated. He especially didn't like how she thought he was so flawless. _I'm not perfect. _Darkpaw narrowed his bright green eyes as he heard his name cited in Creampaw's chitchat.

Suddenly he realized that he should never, ever make Honeykit sound perfect in front of her. She would be irritated like Darkpaw was by Creampaw. After he finished his mouse, he padded out of the den without a word. Just when he was about to enter the nursery to visit Honeykit and Frostkit, Sorreltail called out for him.

"Darkpaw! Time for elder duty!" The dark cream tom with tortoiseshell markings groaned and turned to head for the elder's den. _Time to clean off grumpy old Mousefur's ticks. _He shuddered, remembering the foul scent of mouse bile. Sighing, he reached the elder's den. His eyes sparkled when he saw that Honeykit and her sister were sitting in front of Longtail while the blind elder described the story of the Great Journey in an expressive voice. Honeykit was listening keenly while Frostkit stared at her own tail while she flicked it back and forth.

He interrupted Longtail's exciting tale with his greeting. "Hey, Honeykit, Frostkit, Longtail, and Mousefur." He flicked his tortoiseshell-marked tail politely. Honeykit seemed disappointed that the story was interrupted, but she dipped her head anyway. Frostkit grinned at Darkpaw gratefully, and Longtail purred.

"Finally, an apprentice to remove that tick," he purred good-naturedly. After Darkpaw removed Longtail's tick, he sighed and darted away to wash his paws under a stream running through ThunderClan territory. When he returned, Longtail had carried onto another tale. _Tigerstar's Tale, _Darkpaw thought as he heard the familiar words slip out of Longtail's mouth. It had been his favorite nursery tale of all time; action-packed and full of suspense. It was hard to imagine, though, that the tale was completely true (although occasionally slightly exaggerated by the elder). Why would any cat ever want to destroy the Clans like Tigerstar desired to? Unhurriedly Darkpaw settled beside Honeykit and began to listen to Longtail's story. The pale elder was on the part about the dogs and how the great leader of ThunderClan at the time when Firestar came, Bluestar, died because of the pack.

Ivypaw poked her head into the elder's den. "Darkpaw, Cinderheart and Sorreltail are taking us out for battle training together." Unwillingly, Darkpaw heaved himself off the comfortable moss bed of the ground and padded away. He turned around to see Honeykit flicking her tail goodbye at him and grinned. Then he trailed behind the light brown tabby-and-white apprentice, dazed. They entered the apprentice den.

"Meet you at the training hollow!" Ivypaw mewed, and trotted away. Her dark blue eyes glinted playfully. Darkpaw yawned and stretched himself, flattening his ears. He then peeked outside and began traveling toward the training hollow. When he reached it, Cinderheart, Ivypaw, and Sorreltail were waiting. Sorreltail brushed her tail across his broad shoulders swiftly, and gave him the instructions.

"We're going to practice fighting moves today. You and Ivypaw will fight," Sorreltail instructed. "Use all I have taught you so far." Darkpaw's jade gaze widened and he argued with his mentor.

"It's only been one moon, Sorreltail!" he complained, dismayed.

His mentor remained calm. "I spent most time teaching you battle moves. If you had paid attention to what I teach you all moon, then you should be equal to Ivypaw. And you're a tom. Your strength should be stronger than Ivypaw."

Ivypaw scowled. "That's not true! I can beat him up!" She batted the air lightheartedly. When she grinned, Darkpaw didn't grin back. Instead he continued to stare at his mentor in despair. _Well, I _did _pay attention_, Darkpaw thought angrily. _I can do it. _But he couldn't keep his dismay away. It was so unfair. If he lost to Ivypaw, she would be boasting about it all day. _I hope not. _He _had _to beat the light brown tabby-and-white apprentice.

"Fine," he growled grudgingly and scuttled to the middle of the training hollow. _Remember all that Sorreltail taught you. _He crouched down in ready position. Ivypaw jostled to her, a wide, confident smirk on her face. Darkpaw was determined to twist her expression.

Cinderheart cocked her head. "Okay, Darkpaw, pretend Ivypaw is a ShadowClan intruder, and you're defending your territory. You attack!"

"Hey! Why do I have to be a ShadowClan cat—" Ivypaw's complaint was interrupted as Darkpaw slammed into her with all his might. He was surprised that Ivypaw staggered upward again so easily. Surely it would've knocked her out or at least dazed her a bit? Now the tabby-and-white apprentice was concentrated. She reared upward, swiping her paws at Darkpaw's pelt, claws sheathed. Darkpaw lurched away slowly, and then regained balance again. But Ivypaw was too fast. She slipped under him and butted his belly with her head. _Ouch, _Darkpaw whined silently. He didn't want to keep battle training. Ivypaw gloated over her victory for a second, but the creamy apprentice took his chance. Seeing that Ivypaw was still under him, he pinned her down and placed a paw over her throat. Rolling her eyes, Ivypaw slipped away from under the younger apprentice and faced her mentor.

Her mentor just shrugged. "You used your battle moves and advantages well, but you shouldn't have stopped to gloat over your victory." Ivypaw flushed in embarrassment. Sorreltail stepped forward and pressed against her apprentice soothingly.

"You did well," she murmured. "You used your chance well, and for a new apprentice that was quite good." Darkpaw grinned at Ivypaw, who just rolled her eyes.

Then the apprentice crept up to him. "You won't tell anyone about this, right? That I was beaten by you?"

"Nope," Darkpaw promised quietly. He wasn't a cat to boast. Ivypaw's dark eyes twinkled thankfully.

"Thanks," she whispered, and padded back to her mentor. Soon the four were back in camp, and Darkpaw could not wait for the next moon, when Honeykit and Frostkit would become apprentices. Dreamily, he glanced at the now-dark sky and whizzed around the camp, catching snowflakes on his nose. It was like being back to the days of a kit, but he was no longer one.


	5. 3: Honeypaw's Fate

**Whew! This chapter spent some time. It was very long. The first part is Honeypaw's POV. Second part is Jayfeather's and he has a flashback on Honeypaw's fate.**

**The prophecy tells too much. So please just keep your guesses to yourself just in case someone doesn't have a guess. Thanks. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Honeypaw's Fate**

Honeypaw padded side-by-side with her mentor Thornclaw as Darkpaw caught up to her, his mentor Sorreltail catching up soon. Newleaf approached the Clans, and glimmering dew dribbled across a newly sprouted leaf upon the vast trees of ThunderClan territory. Never had Honeypaw experienced such sweet scents drifting from the undergrowth, and the whiffs the forest delivered through the air was refreshing. The sky was a brilliant sapphire, the exact color of Honeypaw's bright gaze.

"Newleaf is a time where many prey awake from their sleep during leaf-bare," Thornclaw was explaining expertly. "So there's plenty of prey around." Confidently, Honeypaw dipped her head. She had already mastered the hunting crouch when she moved out of the nursery. Icecloud had been proud of her and Frostpaw, but Honeypaw found it slightly irritating that her mother was still treating her like a kit. Frostpaw's mentor was Berrynose, whom Honeypaw knew from her Clanmates was a pretty smug cat, but she liked him somehow. Maybe it was because through her clear blue eyes, she could see the best qualities of each cat and be able to adapt like towards them. Darkpaw definitely had a lot of good qualities, Honeypaw thought quietly as the tom began chattering away with her.

"Your loud chatter is scaring all the prey away!" Sorreltail snapped and Darkpaw dropped him head shamefully. Honeypaw suppressed a chuckle. Sorreltail then gave Darkpaw instructions and they disintegrated, each hunting alone. Honeypaw blinked; Darkpaw had only been an apprentice for two moons. Why was Sorreltail making him work so hard? She remembered the time the dark cream apprentice described Sorreltail making him battle with Ivypaw a moon ago. He had told her not to tell any cat about this, because he had told Ivypaw he would not tell anyone. His green gaze had glittered. Honeypaw, Honeykit at the time, just nodded; she did not plan to tell anyone either. But why had he told her if he had promised Ivypaw? That was one part she did not get, but it did not exactly bother her.

Thornclaw sighed. "Honeypaw, are you listening?" The small she-cat snapped out of her daydream and blinked.

"Sorry, Thornclaw. I'm listening now." Looking unconvinced, Thornclaw began to review the hunting crouch with her and reminded her all the ways of hunting each type of prey. Honeypaw was uninterested throughout the process; all her mentor did was going over all she already knew. Finally the tabby warrior let her go, and she padded through the undergrowth, inhaling the sweet, wet scents wafting around her. Her paws soft and silent as a shadow, she trailed through the newly-grown herbs and trees, sniffing for prey. _Squirrel. _The mouthwatering scent rafted past the other aromas of the forest, and Honeypaw let her nose sniff until she could barely breathe anymore. She had only tasted squirrel once when she was a kit, sharing with Frostpaw. It had been extraordinarily tasty, and she was determined to hunt it down. _My first hunt. _Reviewing all the essential points of the hunting crouch, she dropped into it and began to stalk the plump russet creature, which was nibbling on a huge seed ravenously.

Honeypaw pressed her tail against the ground, which was muddy from the newleaf rain showers. Her pale golden pelt brushed against bramble thickets soundlessly as she crawled forward. The squirrel, too intent on eating greedily, did not notice Honeypaw coming at it with a swift pounce. A nip of her fangs killed it, and proudly, Honeypaw carried the squirrel back to where Thornclaw was meeting her. Her mentor had not arrived yet, but Darkpaw had two small mice in his jaws as he approached her.

"Hey, Honeypaw," he flashed a cheery grin which Honeypaw absentmindedly returned. "Nice squirrel. Your first catch ever?" Pleased, Honeypaw dipped her head, her grin widening. She was proud of the squirrel, and she flicked her tail delightedly.

She and Darkpaw settled under the shadows of a huge oak tree, waiting for their mentors, their prey still clutched in their jaws. "When is Thwornclaw gmoing to cwome?" Honeypaw complained lightly, her voice muffled by her squirrel's thick fur.

Darkpaw placed his prey on the grass for a heartbeat to speak. "I don't know. Sorreltail's slow, too." Honeypaw glanced around, searching for any hint of their mentors. She shrugged. Maybe they were still hunting. After all, newleaf was a time for hunting. Thornclaw had said that himself. The warm scent of herbs drifted to her nostrils and she sniffed twice. She liked being an apprentice, and she appreciated Darkpaw for convincing her to become a warrior instead of a medicine cat when she was a kit. Marigold was already sprouting, she observed. The grumpy medicine cat, Jayfeather, would probably collect herbs to store in the storage cleft soon. Relaxed, she released her tense muscles and crawled out from the shadows, sunning herself in the new grass.

***

Jayfeather could smell Icecloud's heavily worried scent all over the place. He could hear her thoughts. _Where is Honeypaw? She should be back from that hunting patrol. _Rolling his eyes, he grunted softly as the white queen entered the nursery, her fear-scent filling his nostrils.

"Where can she be? I need to talk to Firestar," Icecloud murmured, mostly to herself. She hurried out of the medicine den without noticing Jayfeather's bitter look. _It's too bad she doesn't know about Honeypaw's fate. _The shy dappled golden apprentice did not need to be worried about. She had to fulfill her own fate first before death would come upon her. Blinking his blind eyes thoughtfully, he recalled the dream he had right after Icecloud had Honeykit.

The memory was clear inside his head. _Icecloud's body thrashed with pain as another spasm approached in order to bring her kits to the world. She grunted tiredly._

_"Why is this taking so long?" Icecloud murmured as she struggled with a new seizure, and Poppyfrost, who was watching on the side, muttered her agreement. The soft moss of the nursery was ruffled as strong ripples passed through the young she-cat's body violently. Daisy brushed her tail across the white queen's flank, stroking her pelt soothingly as Ferncloud whispered words of comfort to the small she-cat as she licked Icecloud's twitching ears. Lionblaze hurried into the nursery._

_Lashing his thick-furred tail, Lionblaze demanded, "What is happening, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather rolled his eyes at the stupid question his brother had inquired._

_"Of course your mate is having kits. Now be sensible and get out of the nursery, Lionblaze," Jayfeather sighed. Hopefully, his brother would not act as how Berrynose had acted when Poppyfrost was having his kits. Jayfeather could feel his brother's sharp amber gaze sear into his own blind ones and Lionblaze's scent faded away. _Good, _Jayfeather thought, _Finally a mate sensible enough to leave the queens alone.

_Gasping, Icecloud grunted. "This is taking forever," she whined uncomfortably. Her mother Ferncloud soothed her by wrapping her fluffy tail around the white queen's head._

_"This will not take forever," Jayfeather promised. "They're coming soon and after this you'll be able to have a good rest." Jayfeather could smell the heavy storm clouds rising over the trees. He could hear drops of the sky's tears splattering atop the nursery roof as Icecloud gasped for breath and he felt her belly shudder. A kit slid onto the moss and Jayfeather flicked his tail, letting Daisy and Ferncloud lick it._

_Purring, Ferncloud encouraged her daughter softly. "A she-kit, Icecloud! She's beautiful! One more to go. Oh, I'm _so _proud of you, Icecloud." Grunting in acknowledgement, Icecloud quivered as more ripples went through her body. Carefully, Jayfeather placed a paw gently on her belly._

_"Ferncloud is right, Icecloud. Just one more to come," Jayfeather whispered quietly. "You can do it." Icecloud scowled in pain at another coming spasm. _You can do it, Icecloud, _Jayfeather thought worriedly. _I know you're tired. But these are Lionblaze's kits. You can do it... _Daisy leaned forward to give Icecloud another drink from the soaked moss they had collected, and Icecloud grunted gratefully as she took a sip, barely conscious. By the time the second kit, also a she-kit, slithered out and reunited with her sister, Icecloud seemed as if she were going to collapse. Jayfeather could hear her skipping heart and her shallow breaths, and instructed Daisy to offer the jaded queen water again._

_Ferncloud purred at her daughter. "These kits are beautiful. These two she-cats would become as lovely as you, Icecloud… Keep going…" Icecloud just mumbled something that Jayfeather couldn't make out as Daisy licked the second kit, and tenderly gathered the kits at the new queen's belly. The silence was followed by the tiny squeaks of the suckling kits._

_Grabbing the leaves that sat beside him, Jayfeather felt satisfaction pass through him. It was his third experience of a queen having kits ever since he became the only medicine cat of ThunderClan. "You're all done now, Icecloud," he muttered kindly. "The last thing you need to do is eat these borage leaves. They will help your milk come." He heard Icecloud began chewing the leaves and all of a sudden he was proud of her for having his brother's kits._

_"Lionblaze, come and meet your kits now," he called out, and immediately, the familiar smell of his brother filled the nursery as he saw his brother trot past him toward the queen. _Wait. Did I just see him? _Jayfeather blinked. He was no longer in the now-crowded nursery, but in a vast forest. Stars glimmered in the sky, waving at Jayfeather, twinkling. What was happening? A blue-gray she-cat with silver tingled on her fur and muzzle padded forward from the darkness._

Bluestar, _Jayfeather recognized the piercing blue gaze. Bluestar's eyes glowed in the murk. "Honey will fill the heart of the dark, and thunder will strike for light to melt the frost." Then all faded away and all was black again. _What was that? _Jayfeather thought. _Honey… The only honey I know is Honeyfern… but she's dead, isn't she?

_"Look, Lionblaze!" Jayfeather heard Daisy purr. "This she-kit's pelt is like honey, that beautiful golden color." _Jayfeather shook himself out of the memory now. It was a clear message from StarClan: Honeypaw was the reincarnation of Honeyfern, and she will fill the heart of Berrynose's kit, Darkpaw. But what did the rest mean?

* * *

**Okay, the mentors being late thing is stupid. I'm just going to clarify (VOCAB WORD XD) this: nothing's gonna happen to those mentors; they're just hunting for an extra bit.**

**Oh, and if you have any guesses on why Sorreltail is so hard on Darkpaw, PM me with your guess. If you are right, you get an... exclusive Honeypaw-stalking-squirrel plushie!**

**Also, some extra useless facts: Frostkit is the older sibling. Honeykit was the second kit. It's weird, but Honey is more sensible.**

**And I just finished The Fourth Apprentice. Well, Honeyfern visited Jayfeather. In this story, that never happened. Poppyfrost never worried about Berrynose's love, because if she did the events in The Fourth Apprentice would happen and Honeyfern would appear in StarClan... which Honeyfern shouldn't because Honeypaw is her reincarnation. lol. Weird. Anyways, basically, there is no The Fourth Apprentice stuff in this story, except the fact that Poppyfrost had Berrynose's kits. Yep. Clarified. (Vocab word XD)**

**Ooh... did you like this chapter?**

**Review!**


End file.
